A Divine Misunderstanding
by No.311
Summary: "Erica, next time you see a portal, investigate first before pushing me in." Godou gets transported to Olympus by a portal. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey There! No.311 with an one-shot. I had it for a while, but I just recently finished it and here it is! Enjoy!**

It was a nice day in Olympus. Zeus was making a nice thunderstorm, Hera was looking at Zeus in distrust, and Hephaistus was tinkering with stuff on his throne. Athena was also present. The others were doing something else somewhere on Earth.

"It's done!" Hephaistus said suddenly, and Zeus couldn't help to be interested in his son's new creation.

"What's done?" he said.

"My new device! With it, we can contact other dimensions!" Hephaistus was obviously proud of his new toy.

"Ah, I see. So now, we can call in help from other worlds too, if we're in a pinch. That could be useful. Poseidons brat gets way too much attention these days." Zeus commented

"I quite like the brat though." Hephaistus answered. "Anyway, it needs to be tested before we can use it."

"Well, turn it on then." Hephaistus shot a small glare at the woman that threw him from Olympus when he was born.

"I was just going to. _Patience,_ dearest mother." Hephaistus said all but nice.

He placed the device on the ground, and it started spinning. A portal formed, and out of it came a young man. Well, it seemed more like he was pushed in. He looked around in a daze.

"Where is this? I have never been in such a place before." The Japanese youth said. He looked average, a little darker than the standard for Japanese.

Zeus took on his serious, pompous, theatrical persona. "Thou art in Olympus, realm of the Gods, young one."

The young man immediately tensed. Then he groaned.

"Listen here, now. I am a pacifist. I do not wish to fight."

"What art thou speaking about?" Zeus said, secretly having fun about using such an old way of speaking.

"Uh, Zeus, I would stop that if I were you." Hera whispered at her husband when the young boy seemed to get more and more uncomfortable.

Of course, Ares chose this moment of entering the room.

"Hey, a kid! Wanna fight, kid?"

"No, rather not, actually." The kid answered politely.

"Aw, come on, show a little spirit here, fight!"

At that moment, a female came through the portal. She was dressed in a red dress, and had blonde hair.

"Oh, Godou, it seems that we have found a lot of Heretic Gods. I think that I have to contact the Bronze Black Cross for this. "

"Do that, Erica. I will try to stop them until the reinforcements arrive." Erica quickly walked out the massive doors Ares had left open.

Ares grunted. "Heretic gods?" he had been called a lot in his life, but never a heretic. Then it dawned on him: He had just been insulted! And insults made his blood boil and his body itch with bloodlust. Then again, what didn't?

"How dare you INSULT ME!" Ares raged, before using it as an excuse to attack the strange boy.

"Wait, I didn't!" the boy said loudly while dodging the first blow.

"No, Ares, the girl did. And I must say, I'm surprised you know the meaning of 'heretic'."

"Must thank the Catholic church for that, had some nice bloody hunts and battles against them." Ares explained, while he struck a second blow.

"Hey! You just admitted it wasn't me. Couldn't we just solve this peacefully?" Godou exclaimed.

"Nah, that's no fun! Nothing better than a good fight." Ares grinned viciously, but somehow with a playful glint in his eyes.

Of course, right when Ares slashed his sword at Godou, a dozen or more people came out of the portal. But, afraid at seeing more than one 'Heretic God' at a time, they immediately tried to retreat back into it, only to be stopped by Erica, the red-dressed female.

"STOP! Do you not believe in the might of the Campione Godou Kusanagi, beater of the victorious one?"

Zeus leaned over to Athena "…Campione? What is that supposed to be?"

Athena was truly baffled. "I have no idea, which, I must say, is rare. Then again, we are dealing with multiple dimensions here… I do know it means Champion, so he's probably special.

Ares, obviously, didn't know in the slightest what a Campione was either, and, brash that he was, decided to voice his doubt.

"So you're a Campione, huh, kid? Never heard that one before! So, why don't you tell me what that means?" Ares was still happily slashing away at the kid, who had started to defend himself with a black Japanese-style sword.

Some of the Bronze Black Cross members gasped, how could an Heretic God not know what a Campione was?

"How can you, an Heretic God, not know what a Campione is?" Erica exclaimed. She cleared her throat and started reciting the definition of the Campione.

_"A Campione—a godslayer—is a supreme ruler._

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a lord._

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a devil._

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!"_

Zeus, Hera, Athena and Hephaistus were casting worried glances at eachother. A small hint of fear crept on Ares' face, but he still kept hacking and slashing, now also because he didn't want his opponent to be able to attack.

Godou was getting a bit desperate. He was having trouble fending himself off against this Heretic God, and he found no opening to get information from Erica for his Golden Sword. He had also already used his Bull and Camel incarnations, so if he wanted to win against this Heretic God and the other Heretic Gods, he had to use something powerful, like the Boar or the Stallion. He decided on the boar.

"_May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!_" He chanted.

The boar materialized, and Ares was distracted for a while, while looking at it. That was Godou's chance. He propelled himself and tackled Ares. Then the boar went on a stampede.

At least, were it not for Ares. This was his dimension, and the boar was an animal dedicated to him. So of course he could command it. "Down boy!"

The boar, however didn't comply. Ares looked quite shocked, and Godou took a glance to see that the Female one (Hera) had been overrun by the boar. So far his plan was successful.

"STOP!" one of the gods shouted. It was the cripple one. "This is all a misunderstanding!" He glared at Ares, who, despite not normally obeying orders from Hephaistus, understood that now was not the time for that. "Okay, okay. But I do want a rematch."

Godou looked at the cripple sceptically, but commanded the boar to stop in his tracks anyway. The boar growled unhappily. "Explain, then."

"Look," he grumbled. "I don't know why you think we are 'Heretic' Gods," he quoted the two words in the air, "but this is all a misunderstanding, caused by my new invention." He picked it from the ground and held it up for all to see. "It's a machine capable of making portals to other dimensions."

"Impossible!" One of the Bronze Black Cross shouted.

Hephaistus grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'That's why I don't like humans too much…' then he turned to the group of the Bronze Black Cross.

"Hephaistus, god of fire, forges and blacksmiths, at your service. I invent new things daily."

"So you're saying that we are in a different universe?" Erica exclaimed.

"Yes. Haven't you seen that portal behind you?"

Erica looked behind her and then back at the gods. It was clear that she hadn't thought of that yet. Then she huffed. "As if I hadn't seen that!" She eyed the damage. "And I think it high time to go for us, now this is solved."

Godou and the people from the Bronze Black Cross sweat-dropped.

Zeus decided to make himself known. "Not so fast! You have caused massive damage here!" He took the device from Hephaistus and switched it off. The portal disappeared.

"You're going to have to help us build it up again."

* * *

Godou was dragging stones to the Throne-Room, and Erica walked beside him.

"Erica, next time you see a portal, investigate first before pushing me in."

"Pushing you in _was _the investigation. But you're right, next time after we get home, I shall investigate first."

Hephaistus came up behind them. "After you get home, that is. I connected to your world through the random-setting, and I didn't save it before Zeus shut it down. It will take a long while before I'll find the right connection again."

Godou groaned and went back to dragging more stones to the Throne Room. He already feared Shizuka's reaction when he would come home.

**THE END! R&R, the stuff. Let me know what you thought about it!**

**No.311**

* * *

_**version 1.0**_

**wrote it.**

_**version 2.0**_

**Changed some stuff for Kinunatzs, trung-t-rung and Xalverius (thank you!).**

**1. Ares is now no longer able to control the boar**

**2. Ares reaction to 'god-slayer' is different**

**3. Athena's reaction on 'Campione' is different.**

**4. Fixed a 'Mars' issue.**

**5. Took away the -san behind Erica's name.**

**6. Changed the boar incantation into the correct one**

**Any questions about the story are welcome.**

**No.311**


End file.
